Golden Lights
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Johnny is a quiet and sensitive greaser, when he is set up to be tutored by a smart, shy greaser named Julie, it leads to new territory for the two. They learn about each other and face some tough situations, one involving the disapproval from a member of the gang and another one they never expected. (Thank you FrankElza for help)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to _FrankElza_ for betaing. She was a huge help!**

**Johnny's POV**

"Johnny, I hate to tell you this, but your failing. I'm sorry, but you leave me no choice. I'm assigning you a tutor," I heard my English teacher tell me.

Wait! Tutor? I imagined a stuck-up Soc telling me that I was stupid and useless. If I wanted a tutor, I could have asked Ponyboy to help me, he's great at English, and he wouldn't call me stupid or make fun of me.

"What?" I asked in my quiet voice.

_That'll intimidate anyone_, I thought sarcastically.

"Her name is Julie. She's real quiet too, and very smart. You two will get along," he told me, attempting to reassure me, but it wasn't working.

"Class is dismissed," he called louder to the rest of the class.

"Meet her in the library after school. Am I clear?" He told me.

"Crystal," I responded, gathering up my books and leaving in a silent huff.

**X**

"A tutor, Ponyboy! It's ridiculous, I'm not dumb. I should just drop out." I fumed to my friend after lunch.

"Don't drop out, Johnnycakes. I know, you don't need a tutor," he consoled me softly.

There was a "but you'll get better grades," hinting in his voice.

"Whatever. I won't. Look, I gotta go. I'm meeting her in the library. See ya," I called.

"Bye, Johnny," he echoed, gathering up his reading book.

**X**

Julie was an average looking girl. Her short, matte brown hair was lying limp at her shoulders in a natural wave. Her golden brown eyes were stuck in the book lying out in front of her. I had seen her before, she hung out with Evie and Karen, Two-Bit's sister, but she also hung out with a few middle class friends.

When she stood up to shake my hand, she looked about 5'3" or so, which was good. I was glad that she wasn't taller than me; too many people towered over me. Even Pony was only an inch shorter than me, but he was 15 and still growing.

"Hey. My name is Julie, and you're Johnny, right?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Yeah, Johnny Cade," I responded, feeling shy also.

She pulled out the English textbook and started reading it out loud to me. She went over grammar and some spelling, but it went straight over my head; E before I except after C or something like that.

She asked me to spell ten words but I only got five of them right. She looked thoughtful throughout this process, but never said anything.

This went on for about a long and boring hour until she told me she had to go.

"Do you want to meet again tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure," I responded with a shrug.

I honestly just wanted to get out of here. It was too quiet, everything felt fragile, and Socs were everywhere studying. It made me super uncomfortable.

**X**

"Get over here, Bastard!" My drunk Dad screamed at me.

I slowly inched forward towards him.

"It's y'r fault! Y'r mother and I would be happy if you'd never been born," he slurred angrily.

I winced as though he belted me, which he did normally.

"We don' even got any money to buy any beer!" He shouted at me as if it was the worst thing in the world.

I felt the blows, the punches to the cheek and face, kicks in the stomach. I was doubled over gasping, but he continued to beat on me until he got bored.

He stumbled out of the main room and passed out in the bed next to my Mom. I slowly slipped out and slept in the lot that night.

**X**

The next day I met Julie at the library and noticed that she was less talkative. She seemed in deep thoughts about something, but I want sure what.

I sat down and she looked up to see my bruise across my cheek, she traced it with her long fingernail.

"How'd you get this?" She asked curiously in a soft voice.

"Nothing. Let's just do the work," I responded quickly, not wanting to get into it.

She understood and started on the lesson.

"Alright, Johnny, can you read something for me?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

She had me read a children's book, which was simple enough. I tripped up on words like 'dat' instead of 'bat,' 'mas' instead of 'was,' and other simple things. Finally, she told me I was done.

"Have you ever been tested for dyslexia?" She asked.

"No. I'm not dumb, you know!" I snapped and I felt guilty when I saw she looked hurt.

"Dyslexia isn't dumb. It means that your brain had some trouble with words and it needs a different style of teaching. That's why you have trouble," she explained, but my greaser reputation wasn't having it.

"Just because I'm a greaser doesn't mean I'm a retard. I'm not dyslexic," I told her angrily. She winced.

"Dyslexic people aren't retarded," she told me fiercely. "I'm dyslexic and I'm not dumb. I think you are Johnny. I know, actually," she explained in a much softer tone.

I felt awful. "I'm sorry. Maybe I do, I guess it makes sense," I told her.

She smiled, but she still seemed distracted.

She went back to teaching subject agreements, which started to make a little sense. I didn't know what it was, but the information stayed in my brain instead of me forgetting it. The way she explained it helped a lot, it was simpler.

**X**

"I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" she told me quietly.

I nodded. _Maybe this wouldn't be as awful as I had originally thought. It wasn't enjoyable, just bearable_, I thought.

**A/N: I will take any suggestions. Thanks.**

**Aufenthalt Gold,**

**~Alee**


	2. Chapter 2: Dyslexia

**Chapter 2**

**D****isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site. **

**A/N: ****If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I ****would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) ****suggestion(s). ****Thank you. :)**

**Johnny's POV**

I had a test today in English that was worth half my grade. I had been studying the material with Julie for a week, but I was still nervous. Mr. Jackson passed out the tests and told us to be quiet.

The first part was easy, just multiple choice questions. Then there was the written part. I struggled to write long, fluent sentences, but my answers seemed okay in my head. Finally, I flipped to the last page. I barely finished the last question when the teacher had us pass them up. I felt my heart sink just wondering what was going to come back on the test. I really couldn't afford to fail; it would mean I might have to repeat the year again.

**X**

"How'd you do on your test today, Johnny?" Pony asked me.

We were all hanging out at the DX after school. Soda and Steve were almost done with the mustang that was brought in.

"I did alright, I think. We didn't get the results yet, but I think I did okay," I lied, with a shrug. I think I failed to be honest.

"You'll do great Johnny," Pony reassured me. I nodded, but I still wasn't too sure.

Sitting at my desk I waited eagerly for my English test to be handed back. I was surprised to see a mark of 73 percent with a large C written next to it. I hadn't failed after all. Maybe Julie's tutoring really was making a difference; or maybe it was just Julie?

**X**

Julie had been tutoring me for three weeks now. My overall grade was improving a bit and instead of an average F I was getting a low D. It may not sound like much, but for me this was an improvement.

Fall break was coming up soon and I was glad. Julie was fun to hang out with, but these lessons were going to make my brain explode sooner or later.

"Hey Johnny, how'd you do on your test?" She asked, as I sat down.

"I got a C," I told her, a little bit of pride within my quiet voice.

She laughed softly, but not in a mean way, kind of like she was pleased too.

"That's great Johnny! See, I knew you could do it," she encouraged me.

"Thanks Julie. Man, I can't wait till fall break. A whole week without school," I said.

"A whole week without me," she teased.

"That's the best part," I joked.

She smacked my arm lightly, but I yelped just for effect.

"I guess it'll be fun not to have school. Let's get on with this homework if you want to go home eventually," she said the last sternly.

"Hey, do you want to hang out with my friends and me tomorrow?" I asked shyly.

I noticed her stiffen. I didn't want her getting the wrong idea.

"Not as a date, of course," I reassured her quickly. She was out of my league, that's for sure; too smart.

"Well in that case, sure, I'd love to," she responded.

I quickly wrote down the Curtis's address for her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," I said to her before leaving the library.

I was actually looking forward to introducing her to the gang; I think they'll all really like her.

**Julie's POV**

"Hey Gran," I called as I entered the house.

I was met with my Great Dane, Biscuit, licking my face. My Grandma kissed the top of my head as I passed her when I went into the living room.

"Can you please feed Alice for me?" She asked. I nodded and went to my little sister's room.

I picked her up out of her crib and set her in the high chair. I grabbed a container of carrot baby food. She only ate about half of the jar, which was unusual, but I put the lid on it and figured she would eat some more tonight, so place the rest back in the fridge.

"Can I hang out with a friend tomorrow?" I asked my Grandma tentatively.

"Is it a boy?" My brother James asked behind me.

I blushed, which answered his question.

"Ooh. Julie's got a crush," he teased in a sing-song voice.

"Shove it, James," I growled playfully.

"Of course sweetheart, who is it?" My Grandma asked kindly.

"Just a boy that I tutor, and his friends; Lay off, will ya James?"

He was standing behind me making kissing faces.

"And you say that your 18," I exclaimed with an eye roll.

"I'm 18 and loving every minute of it," was his cheeky reply.

I tsked at my brother. "Thanks Gran."

"Just be home to help baby-sit Alice later."

"I will."

I grabbed Alice back out of the high chair and took her back to her crib before I headed off to my room to finish my own homework.

**A/N: Wasn't that sweet? A look into Julie's home life. Please review.**

**I recently watched a video on Ananda Todd, who was bullied in middle school and stalked by perverts online. I could rant for hours on it, but I won't. I do recommend watching it though.**


	3. Chapter 3: Curtis house

**Chapter 3**

**D****isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site. **

**A/N: ****If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I ****would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) ****suggestion(s). ****Thank you. :)**

**Julie's POV**

"Bye Gran," I called.

Alice stuck her hand out of her crib towards me so I picked her and kissed her.

"Love you too cutie," I whispered to her.

Johnny's friend's house wasn't very far from mine so I just walked. I did track for a season so I was in shape, but only a season, track wasn't my sport. I also did gymnastics at the Y in elementary school, but now I didn't do any sports.

I knocked on the door and a tall boy who looked about 21 or so answered; he had sharp, ice blue-green eyes and huge muscles. I mentally reminded myself never to cross him.

"Hello Julie," he greeted. "Come on in."

I kind of felt relieved that the muscular guy new my name and seemed nice when he greeted me; I still wouldn't like to be on his bad side though.

I slowly stepped in, feeling self-conscious. Their house was small, but really nice. I hadn't done anything to my plain brown hair and I was just wearing on old hoodie and jeans.

I had expected a few people, but this was a gang of seven, hard looking; unknown boys. Except Johnny, I knew him, and I recognized Ponyboy who was on my track team.

There was a blonde boy with movie star good looks, who I guessed was related to Ponyboy. I figured the older muscular guy was Pony's brother by the way he stood next to him and that other blonde.

I recognized Two-Bit as Karen's older sister and Steve, Evie's boyfriend. I had never really talked to him; I barely dated so double dates were Karen and Evie's thing.

Last was a towheaded boy who looked like a real hood. His eyes were even colder than the one who answered the door. His shoulders were a bit thinner, but he still looked like he could take on the older one, even though he looked younger.

"Julie, this is Dallas, Darry, Soda," Johnny started introducing everyone, but I cut him off.

"Ponyboy, Two-Bit and Steve," I responded.

"You know Ponyboy?" He asked.

"Well, a little. I just recognize him, he was on the track team with me," I informed him.

He nodded, "Ponyboy's my best buddy," he said proudly.

"Julie, why don't you take a seat?" The blonde boy offered me.

I took a seat and the rest of the gang followed suit, except the towheaded boy who stayed standing against the door, glaring.

Johnny handed me a drink and I smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks."

The gang was in deep conversation, but I tuned out until I heard something about Johnny had found an apartment of his own.

"I'm sure there are plenty of apartments around here for cheap," I mused quietly.

I felt Dallas's cold stare on me as I started at the ground, I felt like he was judging me with his cold stare.

Steve pulled out some poker cards and they all started playing, except the oldest. I hung back watching, I wasn't a fan of poker, plus my poker-face sucked.

The oldest one asked me basic questions about myself and so I told him about James and Alice, track, and tutoring. I found out that he wanted to go to college, but his parents died and he had to take custody of his brothers. That's devotion, I thought.

My own parents went to jail when I was little, but my Grandma took me. My Mom died having Alice and my Dad was God-only-knows-where. Most people thought my Grandma was my Mom, because my real Mom was knocked up at 16, so my Grandma is only in her late 50's.

"Wow, I mean, giving up college for your brothers," I responded in awe.

He looked over to where the two teens were having a wrestling match. Pony was losing, probably because of his size, but Soda wasn't hurting him too bad.

"It's worth it," he whispered. I smiled; this had been a lot of fun.

It was getting late, so I told Johnny I was going to go. I had to baby-sit Alice tonight and James was going back to college.

"I'll walk you home," he offered.

"You don't have to, I'll be fine," I assured him, but he was persistent. I finally gave in, but only because I wanted to see James before he left.

We walked in almost silence, but he seemed to be glancing around for Mustangs and Corvettes.

"You alright?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I don't want you to get jumped," he informed me.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

We arrived at my house. "You wanna come in?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"No one's home, 'sides, I want you to meet my baby sister," I pouted.

Johnny laughed and came inside. I noticed he seemed somewhat uneasy when I asked him into the house. I knew he was shy and quiet but I was beginning to think there was more to him then I first thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Spin the bottle

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**Johnny's POV**

I didn't want her Dad coming in, guns a'blazin', but I followed Julie into her small house. The décor was older than I expected, but it had a cozy and warm feel to it. She led me to the nursery where Alice was sleeping. She looked to be about eighteen months old, with blue eyes and sandy blond hair. Julie handed her to me and she just snuggled up to my arm.

I felt a little awkward at first; this was her baby sister and I've never really held a baby before.

"She normally cries around strangers. She's real shy, ya know, but she's warming right up to you," Julie told me with a smile.

"Yeah," I mumbled, as Alice fell back asleep in my arms; she really was a cute baby.

I laid her back into the crib and started walking towards the door.

"Your friends are really cool," Julie told me. I laughed, thinking of Two-Bit.

"Hey, wanna come out with Soda, Steve, Dally, and their girls tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't know. Dally kinda scares me and I don't think he likes me," Julie said uncertainly.

"He's my buddy, he'll be alright," I reassured her.

"Alright, I'll go, but I have to ask my Gran first," she told me.

"Sure, see you tomorrow," I called as I walked out the door.

"See you," she echoed back as I left.

Julie's POV

I heard faint retching at 10 o'clock in the morning while I was cooking, which confused me. Who was puking? It sounded like it was coming from the west side of the house. I went into the bathroom and saw that my Grandma was holding Alice over the toilet.

Once she finished I picked her up and wiped her mouth off.

"When are you going to that party?" My Grandma asked curiously. I smacked my forehead.

"Shoot! I forgot all about that. Alice is sick, I can't go now," I told her.

"You need to go, sweetheart. I can take care of her," my Grandma assured me.

"Thanks Gran," I said.

I went into my room and tried endlessly to find the right outfit. It was between my plaid dress with long sleeves or my red dress. I chose my cherry red dress that came down to my knees with short sleeves.

I put a white headband in my hair, which I curled, and put on a little mascara followed by red lipstick to match the dress.

**Johnny's POV**

I was sitting at Curtis's house waiting for Dally and Julie to get here. I heard the doorbell ring, which Pony answered. When I saw Julie's outfit I felt self-conscious, I wasn't wearing anything nice.

"Is Dally here yet?" She asked.

"He'll be here soon," I promised.

Just then Dally walked in. Soda, Peggy, Steve, and Evie trailed behind Dally and Sylvia.

**Julie's POV**

They had to put two tables together for the eight of us at the Dingo. Peggy was a quiet girl, but Evie's spunk kept the conversation interesting. Evie and Sylvia went on about anything and everything, trying to get Peggy to talk, but she stayed quiet only just whispering occasionally to Soda.

I took another bite of the food that I had ordered. After we were all finished Dally offered to let us hang out at his apartment. Sylvia, Peggy, and Evie all agreed so I did too.

"Let's play spin the bottle," Sylvia suggested.

"Spin the bottle? We're not in third grade," Peggy muttered.

"It'll be fun," Sylvia said, trying to persuade Peggy.

"Fine," she muttered.

"Awesome," Sylvia squealed.

When we got there it was Steve's turn first. The bottle spun and landed on Sylvia. I laughed as the two of them kissed awkwardly. Next was Soda, who luckily got Peggy. After the two of them kissed it was Johnny's turn. The bottle spun and landed on me.

"That's hilarious. Kiss her Johnny," Dallas said between chortles. He was really getting on my nerves. I glared at him, but he just sneered obnoxiously.

If he wanted a show, I'd give him a show. Johnny shyly kissed gently me on the lips, but I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around him and I forced my tongue into his mouth. His eyes widened, but kissed me back even harder than I was. I had to admit, I was enjoying this, and I think that Johnny was too.

I heard Soda and Steve hooting and holler at our performance. When we both broke apart gasping I sent Dallas a smug look. He was quiet the rest of the evening and so was Johnny; neither of them mentioning the kiss.

At the end of the night Soda and Peggy said their goodbyes and left first, followed by Evie and Steve; leaving Johnny and me the last to go.

"Boy that was some kiss," Sylvia commented.

I couldn't resist glaring at Dally again while Johnny shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Yeah well it was a stupid game," Dally grumbled. "You staying the night Johnnycakes?"

"Um, I can't tonight Dal. I got to walk Julie home."

I saw Dally glare at me again but I was secretly glad there was a reason to be with Johnny for just a little while longer.


	5. Chapter 5: In Bucks bedroom

**Chapter 6**

**D****isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site. **

**A/N: ****If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I ****would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) ****suggestion(s). ****Thank you. :)**

**Julie's POV**

As promised, Johnny arrived at my house at six o'clock. I kissed Alice's warm head and took off out the door.

Johnny made small talk on the way to Buck's. It was only a few miles away from my house, plus Johnny didn't have a car.

When we got there we both got a beer. Hank Williams was playing loudly, adding to the party atmosphere. Neither Johnny or had I drank much before, but peer pressure and the fun of it pushed us to take a shot of vodka.

A few other people came over to us and we were competing on how many shots we could each do. Johnny did three while I stopped at two. The girl, whose name was Marilyn, had five shots.

The shots quickly took effect and common sense wasn't present. Johnny was rougher when he was drunk and I noted that. We kissed and made out with each other in public, something we normally would never go. He was grabbing my body sexually as we kissed. Johnny soon pulled me to one of Buck's bedrooms…

X

When I woke up I was naked in a bed next to Johnny. Horror and realization washed through me as I grabbed my clothes. Johnny was still asleep or possibly passed out when I slipped out. I was too embarrassed to confront him.

I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. I felt like crying. I wasn't sure what to feel.

Most girls lose their virginity at 13 or 14, your 17, about time. Stop overreacting, I told myself, but it made me feel worse. I prided myself in being smarter than most greaser girls.

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Johnny. I kept my head down, but I felt him grab my arm. He went to usher me outside, but I went willingly.

"Tell me you remember and we didn't," he begged.

"I was a virgin Johnny," I choked out, feeling tears come on.

"I was too," he admitted. "But that doesn't matter. I'm sorry."

I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. I just left him standing there and walked away.

X

Tutoring him was so awkward. Finally on Wednesday I sucked up my pride and told him I was sorry too.

"It's not your fault. I'm the guy," he told me.

I immediately felt the spark; him talking care of me, shouldering the blame. That's the reason I was attracted to him in the first place and I was glad to have it back.

"It was both of us, Johnny. Let's just move on, okay? We were drunk," I tried.

He nodded and I went back to tutoring him.

"How about you come over to the Curtis's tonight?" Johnny offered and I gladly agreed.

X

That night I walked to the Curtis's house. It was the same as before, nobody knew that I had given my virginity to Johnny, which was relieving.

This time Darrel joined in the poker, which was interesting. I still didn't play, I wasn't feeling too good, and I planned to leave soon.

Darry cleaned them out, winning at the game. Dally got mad and the two of them wrestled until Darry pinned him down; I was mentally rooting for Darry.

I thanked Darry for letting me come and told Johnny I was going to go. He walked me home like always.

"Two-Bit's giving me a ride to school tomorrow. Wanna come?" He offered.

"Sure, thanks," I responded.

Two-Bit's POV

I knew Julie was quiet, but she was dead silent during the car ride.

"Pull over Two," I heard her command me about halfway to the school.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I said pullover," she said in a strangled voice.

I glanced in the mirrors at her and immediately pulled over. She hopped out and proceeded to puke her guts out. Johnny got out and held her hair for her. She started crying from embarrassment.

Once she got inside she tried apologizing but I waved it off.

"Do you want me to take you home," I offered.

"Could you please?" She asked I'm a small voice.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm Two-Bit the taxi driver."


	6. Chapter 6: Two-Bit the Taxi driver

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site. **

**A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

**Julie's POV**

As promised, Johnny arrived at my house at six o'clock. I kissed Alice's warm head and took off out the door.

Johnny made small talk on the way to Bucks. It was only a few miles away from my house, plus Johnny didn't have a car.

When we got there we both got a beer. Hank Williams was playing loudly, adding to the party atmosphere. Neither Johnny or I drank much before, but peer pressure and the fun of it pushed us to take a shot of vodka. A few other people came over to us and we were competing on how many shots we could each do. Johnny did three while I stopped at two. The girl, who's make was Marilyn, had five shots.

The shots quickly took affect and common sense wasn't present. Johnny was rougher when he was drunk, I noted. We kissed and make out with each other in public, something we normally would never go. He was grabbing my body sexually as we kissed. Johnny soon pulled me to one of Bucks bedrooms…

**X**

When I woke up I was naked in a bed next to Johnny. Horror and realization washed through me as I grabbed my clothes. Johnny was still asleep/passed out when I slipped out. I was too embarrassed to confront him.

I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. I felt like crying.

_Most girls loose heir virginity at 13 or 14, your 17, about time. Stop overreacting_, I told myself, but it made me feel worse. I prided myself in being smarter than most greaser girls.

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Johnny. I kept my head down, but I felt him grab my arm. He use red me outside, but I went willingly.

"Tell me you remember and we didn't," he begged.

"I was a virgin Johnny," I choked out, feeling tears come on.

"I was too," he admitted,"But that doesn't matter. I'm sorry."

I couldn't bring myself to say anything else, I just left him standing there.

X

Tutoring him was so awkward. Finally on Wednesday I sucked up my pride and told him I was sorry too.

"It's not your fault. I'm the guy," he told me. I immediately felt the spark; him talking care of me, shouldering the blame. That's the reason I was attracted to him in the first place and I was glad to have it back.

"It was both of us, Johnny. Let's just move on, okay? We were drunk," I tried. He nodded and I went back to tutoring him.

"How about you come over to the Curtis's tonight?" Johnny offered and I gladly agreed.

**X**

That night I walked to the Curtis's house. It was the same as before, nobody knew that I had given my virginity to Johnny, which was releaving.

This time Darrel joined in the poker, which was interesting. I still didn't play, I wasn't feeling to good and I planned to leave soon. Darry cleaned them out. Dally got mad at the two of them wrestled until Darry pinned him down. I was mentally rooting for Darry.

I thanked Darry for letting me come and told Johnny I was going to go. He walked me home like always.

"Two-Bit's giving me a ride to school tomorrow. Wanna come?" He offered.

"Sure, thanks," I responded.

**Two-Bit's POV**

I knew Julie was quiet, but she was dead silent during the car ride.

"Pull over Two," I heard her command me about halfway to the school.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I said pullover," she said in a strangled voice. I glanced in the mirrors at her and immediately pulled over. She hopped out and proceeded to puke her guts out. Johnny got out and held her hair for her. She started crying from embarrassment.

Once she got inside she tried apologizing but I waved it off.

"Do you want me to take you home," I offered.

"Could you please?" She asked I'm a small voice.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm Two-Bit the taxi driver."

****Was that realistic at all? I'm a virgin, I have no idea. X0**


	7. Chapter 7: I got sick

**Chapter 7**

**D****isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site. **

**A/N: ****If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I ****would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) ****suggestion(s). ****Thank you. :)**

**Julie's POV**

I was so embarrassed. I must have got the flu from Alice. Two-Bit dropped me off at my house without a word, but my face was still beat red from embarrassment.

"Hey Gran," I called hoarsely as I threw my school bag onto the table.

"Why aren't you at school," she asked.

"I got sick," I mumbled. "I'm going to go lay down."

"Alright sweetie, feel better. I'll come check on you later," she responded.

X

I felt nauseated and my stomach was cramping something awful. My Grandma brought me some soup, but I wasn't hungry.

"Johnny's on the phone," I heard my Grandma call to me. I got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Hey? How you feelin'?" he asked sweetly.

"Like sh-crap," I corrected myself.

"Do you want me to come take care of you?" He offered.

"That's sweet, but I'm alright. My Grandma is here and I think I can take care of myself," I answered truthfully.

Before my Grandma took me I had to fend for myself, including when I was ill.

"Feel better Jules," he told me and it made me smile.

"Thanks. Bye Johnny."

"Bye."

X

By the afternoon I felt a lot better, so I figured it was a 24-hour bug, but at six o'clock in the morning I woke up feeling exhausted and sick to my stomach. My Grandma was working, so Johnny insisted on coming over to take care of me, despite my warnings he could get ill.

"I was feeling better yesterday afternoon, but this morning I feel sick again. That's so weird," I mused.

Johnny was quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Have you had your period?" He asked.

"No, but I'm only a few days late," I admitted. "Why?"

"Are you pregnant?" He asked. I had to laugh at that.

"No way! Ha! Alice was sick; I got the flu from her. I'm not pregnant, Johnny, honest," I assured him. He looked relieved.

"You can go home, Johnny. I appreciate that you care, but I'm just going to sleep," I told him. I didn't want to get him sick.

He kissed my forehead. "I'll be in the living room," he assured me.

I lied down, but had trouble falling asleep on my side, even though I was tired. My stomach cramped harder when I lied down and it made me uncomfortable.

After about an hour I tried sleeping on my back and I quickly fell asleep.

X

When I woke up I felt better, which was odd, again. I considered Johnny's proposal; could I be pregnant? No, I thought, but I would never rest easy until I knew I wasn't.

When I came out of my room I saw that Gran was home but Johnny had left.

"I'm going to go to the store, Gran," I informed her.

"I thought you were sick," she mused.

"I am. I'm getting medicine," I lied quickly.

She nodded and let me pass, giving me the keys to her car.

I got in and three on some old sunglasses. I was going to get a pregnancy test, but not where people could recognize me. I was going to go to the West Side of town.

I was on the edge of the East Side when I saw Dally. I hoped that he wouldn't see me, but he did.

"What are you doing? I thought you was sick," he confronted.

It was accusing, not concerned or just musing.

"I felt better so I was going for a drive," I lied. He didn't believe me, but he let me go.

X

Once I got into the store I grabbed the test and quickly paid for it with my head down the whole time. There were two open registers; an old lady and a teenage boy. I picked the old lady, less recognition.

I drove home slowly, my hands shaking the whole time, this can't be true, this can't be true.

**A/N: Is she pregnant? What do you guys think?**


	8. Chapter 8: Positive or negative?

**Chapter 8**

**D****isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site. **

**A/N: ****If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I ****would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) ****suggestion(s). ****Thank you. :)**

**Julie's POV**

_Positive_.

That horrid word that would change my life forever.

I was pregnant. Oh. My. God.

I slid down the wall, sobbing. _This couldn't be true_, I repeated in my head, but I knew it was. What was I going to do?

I tried to calm myself down, but I couldn't for another twenty minutes. I knew that I should tell Johnny now, but I was too scared to. _What if he leaves me_? _Who wants a kid at seventeen_? _Could he really just leave me like that_?

Unable to calm myself down, I snuck out and watched the sunset. I stared into the blinding golden lights and for a moment, everything felt alright, as long as that sunset stayed the same. It was like nothing had changed.

**X**

I do it. Grandma was working, so I loaded Alice into the car and drove to Johnny's apartment.

I knocked on his door with Alice resting on my hip. He called to me and said to come in. I walked in.

"Johnny, we need to talk."

"Oh no, are you going to break up with me?" He asked miserably. I shook my head.

"No, worse," I admitted.

"Did you pull a Sandy?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm serious," I told him.

"Sorry," he apologized. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry. I'm.., I'm p-p-…," I stumbled over my words and choked on the sobs that racked my body.

"I'm pregnant," I finally blurted and dissolved into tears.

He cursed softly, running his hands through his black greased hair. Part of me wanted to tell him to clean out his mouth because my son/daughter wasn't going to be hearing that kind of language, and part of me wanted to tell myself to shut up because there was no way in the world I was actually having a child. This was all an awful dream, right? More of a nightmare, really. Oh my God.

Johnny sat down next to me and rubbed my back soothingly, taking Alice from my arms. I might have dropped her I was shaking so bad.

I excepted Johnny to get upset or something, but he seemed calm enough. Every time I thought that I was okay I would start to cry all over again. Johnny just hugged me, rubbing my back and let me ruin his shirt with my tears.

"Are you leaving me?" I finally asked, sucking up my pride and gaining a little composure.

"No. I won't ever leave you. We will get through this," he told me fiercely.

"I love you so much, Johnny," I whispered, getting emotional again.

"Hey, I love you too," he told me, kissing me.

**Dally's POV**

I was walking to Bucks when I saw Johnny. I slung my arm around him.

"What's up man?" I asked. He barely registered me being there.

"Why don't you like Julie?" He asked calmly, not making eye contact.

"I don't know. I don't really trust her. She's so quiet, I don't know anything about her… Aw, heck, Johnny. I guess I just don't want you to get hurt, your my little brother," I admitted, greaser rep out the window; Johnny wouldn't tell anyone.

"She won't hurt me. Dally, remember when I went to Bucks?" He mused. I nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked curiously.

"She's pregnant," he admitted.

I cursed back and blue. "How'd that happen?" I hissed. _Use your head, better yet a condom,_ I thought.

He looked at me incredulously. "I think you know how this happened."

I smacked his arm. "Don't get smart with me. What are you guys doing?"

"I don't even know. I just found out, she just found out. She's a wreck, scared to death. Heck, Dal, I am too. What if I… What if I become my parents?" He asked worriedly.

"You could never be your parents, Johnnycakes. Talk to her, you'll figure it all out," I assured him. He smiled.

"Thanks Dal."

"No problem."

**A/N: This is the least chapter!**

**But don't worry, there's a sequel. And it's totally unexpected! Check it out, it will be posted in like five minutes.**

**Thank you to:**

**Mycookiegirl**

**FrankElza (beta and reviewer)**

**GreaserG1rl201**

**Fanfiction by Jen**


End file.
